High intensity sweeteners (HIS) are known. HIS include, for example, acesulfame potassium, aspartame, cyclamate, saccharin, sucralose, alitame, and neohesperidin dihydrochalone. HIS blends are known. See: U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,068. HIS blends demonstrate a hyperadditivity (or synergy) as to its sweetness. See: Ayya et al., Quantitative and qualitative evaluation of high intensity sweeteners and sweetener mixtures, Chem. Senses, 17: 245-249 (1992); Hanger et al., Descriptive Profiles of Selected High Intensity Sweeteners (HIS), HIS Blends, and Sucrose, J. Food Sci., 61 (2): 456-458 and 464 (1996).
In acidified (pH=3.10) beverage systems, the presence of HIS blends have been associated with enhanced fruitiness scores when using orange flavor and citric acid. See: Matysiak et al., Comparison of Temporal Perception of fruitiness in model systems sweetened with aspartame, an aspartame and acesulfame k blend, or sucrose, J. Food Sci. 56 (3): 823-826 (1991). Matysiak et al., reported that an HIS blend (60% aspartame/40% acesulfame potassium) has fruitiness and sweetness durations similar to that of a sucrose sweetened sample.
There is a need in the beverage market to develop formulations with raspberry flavors, HIS blends, and acids that exhibit, among other things, good flavor profiles.